


The Piece That Fits

by Somedeepmystery



Series: Chuck Vs The Ins and Outs [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Sarah have a moment in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piece That Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 37: Practice
> 
> Much thanks to MacNab, my fantastic beta. :)

 

 

 

Morning light filtered in through the curtains, caressing her skin with warmth and calling her toward wakefulness. She wanted nothing of it and instead snuggled down into the heat of the body beneath hers. She inhaled his scent and a decadent smile lit upon her face. She let her hand slide across his chest, toying gently with the crisp hair before coming to rest on his shoulder. Her leg slid gently over his until it was slung across his hips, then she tucked her face into the crook of his neck and started to kiss him.

"Mmm," he mumbled, his hand sliding up to caress her back. He turned his head toward her, kissing her temple and she lifted her face so she could kiss him properly. When she pulled back, he smiled up at her, his eyes barely open. "My favorite way to wake up in the morning."

"Not coffee and a pop tart?" she asked playfully.

He chuckled, his voice still rough with sleep. He shook his head. "Hm-mm, definitely you," he said, lifting himself up and turning them so she was on her back and he was above her. She sighed as he kissed her neck and across her shoulder.

She closed her eyes savoring the feel of his lips on her skin, sliding her hands up over his shoulders and into his hair. "Chuck?" she asked softly.

"Mmm?" was his response, not bothering to raise his head from his task.

"Were we trying to have a baby?"

He froze for a moment and then pulled back quickly to look at her. She could feel him start to pull away, so she hooked a leg around his thigh and kept her arms around him. "Why?" he asked, relaxing a little and smiling when she refused to let him go. "Did you remember something?"

"No, I… I found a very large box of pregnancy tests under the sink in the bathroom." She looked at him with wide eyes. " _Very large_."

He chuckled, his hand running down her side to her hip and back up. "We, uh… There was a time when we thought we were pregnant, and we didn't want to alert anyone in the store so we went to the Large Mart. That was the smallest box they had." She laughed with him, her fingers toying with his hair. "But we were talking about it," he said.

"We were trying?" she asked. She could feel him growing nervous again at the question but, surprisingly, she didn't feel the least bit scared by the idea. Which was sometimes the closest she got to remembering. Just a feeling that something fit, even if she didn't know why.

"No, not exactly. We hadn't quite taken that step because things with our spy life weren't quite settled yet," he said, then he laughed softly.

"What? What's funny."

"Once upon a time you called it —"

"Practice…" she finished with him and his entire face lit up. She smiled. "I remember that." He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. For a moment, sadness mixed with the joy in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. She leaned up and kissed him, a soft sweet kiss that lingered. When she let her head fall back to her pillow she smiled playfully. "I think we should get back to it then."

He tipped his head to the side, confused. She grinned knowing she'd lost him. "Get back to what?" he asked.

"Practicing," she answered, pulling him down and kissing him in earnest.  
  



End file.
